Smoaking Snow Snippets
by Delain110401
Summary: Smoaking Snow/Caitlicity snippets Mostly friendship some attempt at romance
1. Chapter 1

Flash season 1 and 2 timeline **,** after the season finale if Barry didn't save his mom.

 **If you can read this then you survived your camping trip with Barry and Cisco.**  
 **We all know how much effort that takes, well not all of us but we can imagine, I've never actually been camping before so I don't have any clue what it's like at all.**  
 **And I'm babbling over text message, I should probably stop, how does that even happen.**  
 **Anyway well done you survived a camping trip, but it was obvious you were going to because you've survived much worse... Im going to stop now.**

Caitlin laughed as she read the message felicity had left for when she returned from the "team flash" camping trip that Cisco had suggested as a team building exercise after being betrayed by a second person they thought they could trust.  
Felicity and Caitlin had been friends for over a year but between their day and night jobs and the numerous miles between them rarely got to see each other unless it was through a computer screen.

 **Thanks I'm back, the boys managed to not blow anything up though Cisco challenged Barry to an eating contest, you can imagine how that went. - C**

 **Even I know that's not the best idea.**  
 **Are you sure nothing blew up, there was something on the news about a fire and a streak running by. - F**

 **That was Wally Iris' brother, Harry accidentally made him into a speedster when we were getting Barry back his speed, he's still getting used to his new powers. - C**

 **How many metas are you guys making**  
 **I could totally go for some time traveling powers. -F**

 **Yeah we don't do commissions, Barry has enough to deal with.**  
 **We don't need a time controlling hacker joining the mix. -C**

 **I went to MIT how much damage can I do.**  
 **You've seen me in action the best I can do is send an army of robotic bees to attack. -F**

 **Thank you again for that.**  
 **You'd be surprised how many metahumans had degrees.**  
 **One of them used to be a scientist here. -C**

 **Oh when workers to rouge.**  
 **I have experienced way too much of that, mostly with Oliver who wasn't just a colleague he was also my fiancé.**  
 **Talk about sleeping with the enemy.**  
 **Well technically he wasn't the enemy he was just pretending to be but-**  
 **I'm doing it again aren't I. -F**

 **Oliver wasn't completely your enemy.**  
 **I mean Jay was zoom the whole time we were dating and I didn't know.**  
 **At least Oliver's transitions between good and bad were quick. -C**

 **But that's what makes it worse, you don't know when he's going to switch sides again.**  
 **I am so sorry about Jay I didn't mean to bring that up. -F**

 **It's fine, how are you anyway? -C**

 **I'm good, I've actually got a new boyfriend.**  
 **It'd be great to see you again, if you feel ready to travel another few miles. -F**

 **If I get to see you I'm willing, you'll have to I introduce me to this new boyfriend.**  
 **You can't tell me he exists then give no details. -C**

 **I would love to but I have to go, bad guys to fight.**  
 **Talk to you later. -F**

Caitlin smiled as she turned her phone of before being summoned to her own work of fighting bad guys behind a computer screen.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""So I had to send speedy in because obviously Oliver couldn't help save himself, and as she finds Oliver in the room he had broken the kidnappers neck"/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I thought Oliver had stopped killing"/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""So did I"/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Donna smiled as she entered Jitters, she had been making her way back up to Starling city when the craving for coffee overtook her./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Seeing her daughter talking to a brunette away from her home town was not what she expected to see./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Felicity being the one facing her mother spotted her first./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Mom?" she gasped out as she stepped of the chair/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""You know you could've told me it was a girl instead of a boy, you were right the brown hair is great, are those natural highlights they-" Donna said cheerfully/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Mom shes not my girlfriend" felicity interjected before Donna had the chance to embarrass her more./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Oh I thought" Donna replied pointing between the two "I'm Donna Smoak, felicity's mother" she introduced holding out a hand for her to shake./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Caitlin Snow" the brunette replied trying to hold in a laugh while shaking Donna's hand./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Caitlin works at STAR labs shes helped us with the arrow before"/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Oh sorry, felicity told me about her new partner and I jumped to conclusions" Donna apologised while still smiling/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""So you haven't met this mystery boyfriend either?" Caitlin asked/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""She hasn't introduced him? well we better find out then hadn't we" Donna smiled "make sure I meet him before I'm being told I'm a grandmother" Donna deadpanned before walking away from the table to order/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I like your mom" Caitlin teased as she turned back to Felicity whose head was rested in her hands/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Yeah everyone does but me" Felicity sighed/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""It could be worse" Caitlin replied "even in earth two she was 'cold hearted" she quoted/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Weren't you the one with ice powers?" Felicity replied looking up/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""The irony" Caitlin replied/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I feel like Rapunzel and I'm best friends with Elsa" Felicity groaned/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Not quite, theres no way I can sing like her" Caitlin replied/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""You can't be that bad" Felicity commented/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I am not trusted at kaeoroke when drunk" Caitlin deadpanned/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Oh, drunk kaeoroke is the worst"/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Even worse going with someone who can't get drunk"/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Well next time you can invite me and we can be terrible together" Felicity joked/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I'd like that" Caitlin smiled before felicity's phone beeped./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Oliver needs help with the recruits" felicity sighed as she read the message/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Good luck" Caitlin laughed as felicity finished her coffee./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Hug before I leave?" felicity asked once she had finished/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""See you next time" Caitlin replied as she stepped out of the embrace/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Good luck with the metahumans" felicity shouted as she walked out of the cafe./p  
p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"A/N thank you CaitlinMontogomery for favouriting and following. If anyone reading has wattpad I generally upload quicker on there since it were I right you can find me as KatJackson2, my friend who's account on Wattpad is DoctorQuinzel, she does currently have any stories published but is working with me on this from Felicity's point of view, any stories that correlate I'm sure she won't mind me sharing so you're not confused, again thanks for reading./p 


End file.
